The Metal Maiden
by Jozey Brian
Summary: They met in a pond, bound to be just friends or will their relationship take a leap onto the next step!


**Hey guys, I got another one for you, the chapters are waiting to be put out, the more you review the faster they come!**

He couldn't take it anymore,the pain, the humiliation, it was all too much. He ran through the forest with nothing on his mind except escaping the embarrassment.

Suddenly he stopped, the sound of rushing water was nearby! That would ease his conscience!

Aang made his way to the river bank, undressed down to his shorts and went for a nice relaxing swim.

If only there were others like him, people who understood that there is more to life than drugs or who has the most sex.

Then, out of nowhere, he heard a song being sung by the most beautiful voice.

He followed it up the river until he came to a large waterfall ending in a beautiful waist deep pond. The water so clear that it appeared to be able to wash any soul clean.

He heard the singing a bit more clearly now and started to scan the area for the source, then he froze.

Standing beneath the waterfall, before his very eyes, was a girl, taking a bath, NAKED!

He couldn't take his eyes of her, the way she moved under the water fall, hips swaying, water dripping off her breast which seemed to be at least D class, her wonderful voice sing a lovely melody, her curvy body, her lucious lips, it was all too much for him!

He felt like he was going to ejaculate any second now from just looking at this maiden!

He continued to stare at her until he saw her glance in his direction.

Frantically, he ducked under the water in an attempt to hide when she started wading over in his direction.

He peeked out with his heart racing just to find her sitting on a rock near the center of the pond washing her toes.

This was his opportunity, he got up and slowly made it to land and slipped into the woods.

Who was this beauty, was she some river goddess?

Seeing that he couldn't get his mind off her he saw it as the perfect opportunity to give himself some long needed attention.

He pulled down his shorts, sat behind a tree and got to work, little did he know that the anonymous beauty could hear his moaning and words loud and clear.

After about five minutes, he made his way back to the pond and carefully waded into his previous position, but there was no sign of the Goddess.

"Looking for me, perv!" He heard a beautiful feminine voice say. From behind him he felt an arm around his neck and another over his eyes.

He was in a bad but at the same time wonderful spot because he felt the Goddesses breasts rubbing against his back each time she moved.

"Oh great water Goddess, please have mercy on a fool like me. I am not worthy to look upon such beauty and I take full responsibility for my actions but I promise, if you let me go, I shall not return," Aang said, feeling really ashamed.

The maiden stood silently in shock. Never has anyone told her that she was beautiful, yet mistake her for some 'Water Goddess' and worship her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," she started to laugh the most beautiful laugh that Aang had ever witnessed.

"I am no Goddess! I am just a simple, everyday girl, who happens to be living in the woods and is trying to take a bath!" she stated plainly.

"Oh, OK then, I apologize your highness for interrupting your bath,"he formally apologized knowing that she might get annoyed.

"Would you cut it out already?" She giggled.

"Oh you think I'm joking, let's see how you like this," with that he removed her arms from around him and tackled her into the pond, tickling her waist and marveling at her beauty as he did so.

They splashed around a laughed until he was laying flat on his back on the grass with her atop him.

He felt so turned on just looking at her, now they were laying together naked, we'll her at least , laughing and enjoying the company.

He started to wonder if she was bothered by the fact that he was sneaking up and staring at her naked form or that they were naked at all.

She rolled of him, stood up and suggested that they should get their clothes on to reduce the awkwardness.

To Aang, she seemed pretty cool with everything then he realized that they don't even know each other!

"I'm Aang by the way!" He let her know.

"Nice to meet you, I'm The Metal Monster a.k.a The Blind Bandit, but my friends call me Toph!"

**-JB**


End file.
